


A smile worth all the gold in the world

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: "hinted", (it's Eliwood), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, auntie Lyn and niece Lilina have a fun time together, i freaking love dad hector ok, so yeah hinted elihec and flolyn, while Hector goes on a date with a Mysterious Redhead Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Hector, single father of Lilina, gets a date with another father from his daughter's school, and asks for Lyn's help to take care of her during the date.





	A smile worth all the gold in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I love this family? I love Elibe? I love crying over them? I've cried 10 times writing this. Thank you saunatonttu for the proofreading!

‘...A date?’

 

‘Yeah.’

 

Lyndis sips more coffee as she raises an eyebrow, interested. ‘With  _ him _ ?’

 

Hector groans, slightly uncomfortable. ‘Yeah. What’s with that face, anyway?’

 

‘Can’t I be excited that my friend is going on a date?’ Lyn smiles innocently, but that doesn’t seem to convince Hector. Lyn huffs, leaning back on the chair. ‘Anyway, yes. I’ll take care of her while you meet Eliwood.’

 

‘It wasn’t that hard to just say that…’ Hector groans, before taking a sip from his own cup. ‘Thank you, though.’

 

Lyn shakes her head, her smile widening when she hears a couple of soft steps from the corridor. 

 

‘Good morning, sleepyhead.’ Hector murmurs, as Lilina enters the kitchen. 

 

‘Mm… Good m…’ The kid rubs her eyes and smiles as soon as she sees the woman sitting next to her father. ‘Auntie!’

 

‘Lili!’

 

‘Hey, why are you hugging your aunt before your father?’

 

‘I’m just her favorite, it’s about time you realized  that.’ Lyn grins playfully.

 

‘Noooo…!’ the girl pouts, quickly going to hug her father. ‘I love you too, dad!’

 

Hector pats her head, grinning. ‘See? Anyway, Lili. Today you’re staying with aunt Lyn. Dad has… stuff to do.’

 

‘He’s going on a date, Lili.’ Lyn feels Hector’s deadly stare on her, but it’s not like she’s threatened by it. ‘So we have to let him alone with his boyfriend.’

 

Lilina looks at him, questioning.

 

‘He’s not--’

 

‘Yet.’

 

* * *

 

‘There!’ Lilina points at the cafeteria, where a redhead is waiting with his arms crossed. ‘Is that you boyfriend?’

 

‘Lili, don’t point at him! It’s not polite.’

 

‘Uh, sorry, auntie.’

 

Both stare at Hector, who is looking down and playing nervously with the hem of his shirt. He swallows down saliva and makes a weird smile that doesn’t hide the slight warmth on his face.

 

‘Mm. I… Maybe I should go home. Or go with you two? Yeah, that’s th...’

 

‘Nonsense. You go there and give him the most romantic date he’s ever had in his life.’

 

‘Auntie Lyn is right! You should not give up, dad!’

 

‘Also, if you come with us it’s not girl’s evening anymore.’ Lyn complains, and Lilina nods at her words. Hector looks at them, finally inhaling some air, and clenches his fists firmly.

 

‘You’re right. I must be brave. I’ll… call you later when I’m done.’

 

They observe Hector slowly walking towards the redhead until the later finally seems to notice his presence. Lyn coughs, a badly contained laugh, as the two men greet each other with evident nervousness.

 

‘...Lord, he actually did it.’

 

‘Dad is really brave, auntie.’

 

‘More than I credited him for, yes. Anyway,’ she picks up Lilina, holding her in her arms, ‘now it’s just you and me, little one. What do you wanna do first?’

 

The answer comes almost instantly.

 

‘Get ice cream!’

 

* * *

‘A chocolate ice cream, please. Just one ball.’

 

‘Can I ask for toppings?’

 

‘Mm, yeah, why not.’

 

Lyn smiles as Lilina tries to choose between the big repertory of toppings in front of her. Lyn has to admit to herself that she is really surprised, and, in a certain way, proud of her friend for raising this little girl on his own with such good results.

 

It had been ten years of helping Hector raise her, especially through the roughest times.

 

‘So, how’s school going?’ 

 

‘It’s fine… Math class is boring, though. Our teacher is annoying.’

 

‘How so?’

 

‘He’s always angry. Like this.’ Lilina frowns, pursing her lips before mimicking a slightly deeper voice. ‘“And if you don’t shut up already I’ll give you two more exercises for homework! For tomorrow!” But my classmates are dumb and never shut up, so I always have extra homework…’

 

‘Aw…’ Lyn pats her head as Lilina eats her ice cream and gets chocolate on her face. ‘Poor thing. I used to despise math too…’

 

‘Mm? What did you like in school?’ Lilina looks up at her then, and Lyn smiles at the nostalgia that the memories bring.

 

‘Mmh… Natural science, I’d say. Yes, that was a funny one…’ Lilina blinks, her big blue eyes focused on Lyn’s story. Lyn grins wider. ‘There was this time when we had to see what’s inside a frog…’

 

‘No!’ Lilina gasps, disgusted. ‘Poor frog…Do I have to do that too?’ The little girl shivers at the thought.

  
'I don't think so. So don't worry about that.'

 

Lilina sighs, relieved, and keeps eating her ice cream in silence. Lyn checks her phone. Apart from some notifications from Florina, there isn’t anything she needed to pay attention to.

 

The date is taking longer than expected, huh.

 

‘Lili.’ Lilina looks at her, with her head tilted to a side. ‘What if we go search for a new dress for you when you’re done with that ice cream?’

 

Lilina’s face lights up immediately. ’Alright!’

* * *

 

It only takes a couple stores before Lilina sees something that catches her attention: a red dress with white frills.

 

‘You really like red, don’t you?’ Lilina looks away in slight embarrassment, and Lyn is quick to reassure her, ‘It looks great on you. You look like a princess!’

 

‘Do I?’ Her eyes shine looking at Lyn, who nods firmly.

 

‘Yes, you do. Is it this one, then?’

 

Lilina stares at her reflection in the mirror  in the changing room one last time, making a couple of different poses before turning back to Lyn.

 

‘Yes, I want this one.’

 

On their way to the till, Lilina holds her new dress close to her chest and squeezes Lyn’s hand, drawing her attention to her.

 

‘Can I marry a woman like you did, auntie?’

 

‘Mm, of course, if you fall in love with one.’ Lyn frowns, a bit confused by this unexpected topic. It makes her wonder what goes on in the little girl’s head sometimes. ‘But don’t hurry too much with that, though. Right now the most important thing for you should be studying and having fun with your friends.’

 

‘Uhm… Oh! I made a new friend the other day.’

 

‘Ah, tell me about that.’ Lyn smiles, and the queue advances quickly.

 

‘Her name is Sue! She’s new at school. She doesn’t talk too much, but the teacher told her to sit by my side and she is really nice. She lent me a pen when mine ran out of ink.’

 

‘I’m glad. Oh-’ Her phone starts ringing inside her bag, when they’re about to reach the till. ‘It must be Hector… Can you pick it up for me, Lili?’

 

‘Yes!’

 

Lilina picks up the phone as Lyn pays the cashier, and, judging by Lilina’s face and enthusiastic comments,it sounds like the date with Eliwood went well. Lyn giggles as they get out of the store, trying to imagine Hector’s current victorious face.

 

However, Lilina’s face when she hangs up is rather sad.

 

‘Something wrong, Lili?’

 

The girl plays nervously with her clothes, just like Hector did with his own some hours ago.

‘You won’t leave me, right, auntie?’ Lyn blinks, confused by Lilina’s words. ‘I mean… This means I’m going to have another dad, or that’s what he told me… I just hope dad doesn’t go away… And if you go away too… I want dad to be happy, but I don’t want to be alone.’

 

Lyn recognizes some kind of underlying jealousy under those messily worded thoughts, but she can’t really blame Lilina for that. Lyn kneels in front of her, pursing her lips at Lilina’s watery eyes.

 

‘He won’t leave, neither will I. We love you a lot, Lilina. You’re his precious and only daughter. And you’re my precious niece. Your father fell in love with someone, but that doesn’t mean he’ll ever stop loving you, just like I am married and still love you lots. And about that new person in your life… I think he’ll love you lots too. And, if he doesn’t,’ she assures, playfully pinching Lilina’s cheeks, ‘I highly doubt your father would love this person anymore.’

 

‘D-Do you think so?’

 

‘I know so, darling.’ Lilina sighs in relief, looking a bit calmer than before. ‘If you need to cry, or talk with Hector about it too, you can. There’s nothing wrong with it. We’ll always be here for you, ok?’

 

‘O-Ok!’

 

And, finally, that smile worth all the gold in the world appears on her face again.


End file.
